


Untitled

by nevermakeit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermakeit/pseuds/nevermakeit
Summary: A bunch of porny Steve/Cath drabbles!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are all drabbles I had posted on tumblr before they went and flagged my blog. I wanted to share them again.  
But I will be posting new material too ;)

The first slide inside, that’s Steve’s favorite. It feels different every time but so _good_, so right. The way his cock stretches her open and her body accommodates and clenches around him all hot and tight and wet. It’s what get him off the hardest. Especially when it’s Cath on top of him, sinking down slowly on his dick until he’s buried so deep inside her. And the way his cock is glistening with her slick when she moves up again.

He loves her stretched out on the bed, eyes closed and moaning, legs wrapped around his hips. Moving her body in a fast rhythm as he fucks her hard, his heart beating as loud as the headboard against the wall.

But mostly he loves when she comes. The drawn out cry that ends with a sigh, her walls clenching around his dick and the way her body gets taut, back arching and fists gripping the sheets tightly. And the seconds after, when she’s trying to catch her breath and he can feel her pulsing around him. The way she gets all soft and pliant under his touch, that’s when he likes to lean down and kiss her.

And as he gets a rhythm going again, he catches her lips and kisses her with all he has. She gets really sensitive after she comes and he goes slower, pressing his pelvis against her clit, making her shudder hard. That’s the part where she gets really vocal and it’s so damn hot, the way his name tumbles from her lips.

The first slide inside, that’s his favorite, but it’s a lie. Because when he pulls out after, watching as his come drips out of her cunt and he just wants to lean down and lick her until she comes again and again and again, until he can taste nothing but _them_. It’s a lie because everything with her is his favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For beautifulwhensarcastic who requested Steve/Cath sex in front of the mirror

Catherine has always loved the visual aspects of sex. From the beads of sweat rolling down Steve's hairline to watching him come on her belly and the way some of her slick gets caught in his scruff after eating her out. It sends a thrill down her spine, something she can't really explain.

Steve caught up on it pretty quickly after seeing the way her eyes followed his every move and he enjoys putting on a show for her from time to time.

But today is something different and Catherine's breath catches in her throat just from the sight of them: Steve lying on their bed, legs hanging off and his hard cock in her hands as she prepares to sink down on him.

She moves slowly and feels his dick spreading her open, filling her up and watches it disappearing inside of her. It always feel so good and she can't help the moan that slips out as she takes him completely, eyes closing briefly.

Catherine feels Steve's hands on her hips and moving down to her ass, kneading the soft skin. She clenches around his cock and hears him humming in response, fingers continuing their path on her body.

She takes a good look at herself in the mirror, her flushed cheeks and the path of hickeys that Steve left earlier going from her boobs to her pussy.

"C'mon, Cath," Steve says and he sounds a little impatient.

Catherine doesn't reply but smiles and bends forward to lean on Steve's knees, starting a slow rhythm. She moves her hips lazily, enjoying the feeling of Steve's cock.

She hears Steve humming lightly which is always a good sign and his hands have settled on her back, tracing circles. Catherine tries to speed up the pace and Steve catches on, his hips meeting hers. The sound of skin against skin starts to fill the room along with Cath's breathy moans. It's a good tempo and she could come like this pretty soon.

But suddenly Steve moves up, arms sliding around her and he holds her tight, stopping her movements. He presses kisses against her shoulder as his eyes meet hers through the mirror.

"You look so fucking hot," he says, one hand sliding down to rub her clit.

She looks at them, Steve's eyes all dark and his hands a contrast against her pale skin. He grabs her breast with his other hand and she lets her head fall against his shoulder, enjoying the sensations. It doesn't take much for her to orgasm and she clenches hard around him, shaking in his arms.

Steve doesn't let her catch her breath, lifting her off a bit and Cath gets the message. She pulls away and moves up, standing next to the bed while Steve repositions himself.

"C'mere," Steve says and he stretches out his hand, smile on his face.

Catherine takes his hand and climbs on the bed again, moving close to him. She slides her hand to the back of his neck and leans up to kiss him. Steve opens his mouth, tongue warm and wet against her lips and she can't help but moan.

His dick is still hard between their bodies, smearing Catherine's slick over their bellies and she moves her hand down to cup him. Her fingers wrapping around his cock, jerking him off slowly.

But Steve wants more and he pulls away, licking his lips before speaking. "Get on your knees, facing the mirror."

Catherine complies and she watches through the mirror how Steve grabs his cock and guides himself inside her, steadily pushing in. He immediately starts fucking her with quick, hard strokes that leave Catherine grabbing the sheets.

She keeps her eyes open and locked on Steve, glued to his shiny lips and open mouth.

His thrusts are getting even faster and it feels so good, filling her up every time. Steve's eyes fall shut and she knows he's getting close as his grunts are getting louder. She moves one of her hands down to her clit and rubs, feeling herself getting close too.

Steve's hands are gripping her hips tight, fingers digging into her skin and he stills suddenly, moaning loudly. She feels his cock twitching as he spills inside her and it's that thought that gets her clenching around him again.


	3. kinda there but not quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve misses Catherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for MMoM.

It's been two weeks since Steve saw her for the last time.

Her clothes are gathering dust on a chair but he doesn't feel like moving them. It's silent and it's only him and his thoughts and the long dark night. It's the worst part of his day.

He misses her when he wakes up alone in bed and when nobody waits for him with a towel after his swim. The car ride to work too quiet and no laughter around the house. But it's during the night that he misses her the most and all the feelings come flowing back.

He misses her body next to his lying in bed. The way she would kiss him before whispering good night.

And the sex, god he misses the sex.

Feeling her everywhere, his hands on her breasts and between her thighs. Always so warm and wet. The sweet clench of her cunt around his cock and her scream as she comes. Her mouth on him and her hands jerking him off.

Steve slides his hand down and wraps it around his dick. He's only half hard and he squeezes the base, not doing much yet. He closes his eyes and pictures Catherine next to him, watching. It doesn't take long before he's fully erect and he spits in his hand and starts stroking himself.

Catherine always enjoys watching. When he takes a shower and she stays outside a bit, just looking at him as he stands under the shower spray, the water rolling over his skin. And he always puts up a show while soaping himself up to finally get her to join him. She loves when he jerks off above her, coming on her stomach, and the look in his eyes when he's eating her out or fucking her. And his hands, touching everywhere. They had sex in front of a mirror once, in a hotel room, and she came _so_ hard. She could see everything; Steve's cock sliding inside of her and the tight grip of his hands on her hips. She had been even louder than usual, more desperate and it had turned him on even more.

He quickens the pace, breath going ragged. He knows he shouldn't think about her but he can't help it, she's always on his mind. He loves her, oh god does he love her and he misses her so much.

Steve turns his head towards where she would be and his head lands on her empty pillow. It still smells of her, faint trace of her perfume, and he breathes.

He's close, muscles clenching and waiting for release. He strokes even faster, rubbing the head on every upward motion. He pictures Cath again and comes as she's smiling down at him, fingers wrapped around his cock.


End file.
